Miyuki's Freedom
by NinjaM
Summary: What happens weeks before Graduation that Changes Miyuki's life forever ShizumaXMiyuki. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry panic… I actually have changed the paring a bit and the story line to fit this story but yeah… I know I'm probably getting people like you can't change the pairings woman are you out of your mind! Well yeah I am lol I 'm a die hard ShizumaXNagisa really I am… but I've always liked the ShizumaXMiyuki paring so yeah

It was months before Graduation and the Etoile elections had just passed, as expected Miator won the elections with Tamao and Nagisa, but barely defeating Spica's candidates Amane and Hikari. Now that everything was toned down talk of Graduation was becoming popular around everyone, everyone except for certain, Miator student Miyuki Rokujo. It was a normal Monday evening Miyuki and Shizuma were in their last class for the day French and they were working on a work sheet. No one noticed the student come into the room nor did they noticed the teacher and student talking. "Miyuki… The Nun would like to see you in her office" The teacher said. Miyuki nodded and left for the Nuns office.

Shizuma wondered what it could have been, the Nun never called students to the office unless it was important. Miyuki returned shortly before class ended, and no one but Shizuma could tell something was wrong. Once the Bell rang for class to be over Miyuki was the first one to leave. This made Shizuma wonder even more she searched for Miyuki for a solid ten minutes before she stopped in front of Miyuki's door and heard crying. She knocked on the door but no answer, so she opened the door; she stood there a few minutes and watched her friend cry. Miyuki hadn't noticed her door opened, nor the person watching her she didn't notice till she felt arms embrace her in a hug "My poor Miyuki what's wrong?" Shizuma's soft voice asked

Miyuki cried into her friend shoulder "Everything is off… I'm not getting married after Graduation" She replied, Shizuma smiled "So why so I feel that these tears are of not joy but sorrow instead?" She asked. She knew the Miyuki hated the idea of being engaged at birth so she though this news would make her happy "The reason I'm not getting married is because my Fiancé is dead" Miyuki said crying more, "I've always wanted something to happen to break off the marriage but not a death" she said. Shizuma nodded and kept Miyuki in her grasp. After a few moments Shizuma noticed Miyuki not moving she smiled a bit it seemed she has worn herself out and was now sound asleep.

She smiled and gently placed Miyuki in bed, she would sit there till she woke up. It would prove that Shizuma would wake her; she gently shook Miyuki "Miyuki…Miyuki" Shizuma said softly, she watched as her eyes opened "Shizuma? What time is it?" Miyuki asked rubbing her forehead. Shizuma smiled and laughed a bit "Its six thirty I thought I would wake up so can get ready for dinner, I'll see you in the diner hall" Shizuma said as she got up and left.

A/N chapter one is done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The last one didn't' get one cause I had no idea what I was doing so yeah.. But I do not own Strawberry panic nor any of the characters mentioned in the story

Miyuki came down for dinner, Shizuma watched her friend closely though she noticed Miyuki barely touched her food. When dinner was over she watched Miyuki leave being one of the first out "My poor Miyuki" Shizuma said to herself and left as well. Shizuma went to the music room and played the piano for what seemed to be hours, yet she still felt restless. She started back to her room and when she came to Miyuki's room she heard crying.

Shizuma then opened Miyuki's door she was surprised she hadn't locked it; she then made her way to the bed. Lying there was Miyuki crying, "Always crying" Shizuma said "Miyuki looked up "How did you get in here" She said through sobs, "I opened the door" Shizuma said and then laid down next to Miyuki Shizuma pulled Miyuki close to her body "It's alright go ahead and cry I'm right here for you Miyuki and I always will be" She said.

The rest of the night Miyuki slept in Shizumas hold; once morning hit Miyuki woke up still in Shizumas hold. She looked up amber eyes staring down at her "You stayed" Miyuki said silently. "Why wouldn't I… it's my duty as the Etoile and as a friend" Shizuma said smiling a bit. After that Shizuma left and Miyuki got dressed, she went to her window and pulled the curtain back, she smiled it was a beautiful sunny day.

Nothing really happened during class other then plans of graduation talk and what was going too happen after that. Miyuki made sure to keep busy, she didn't want to think about graduation at the moment but due to being the student council president she had to arrange everything. At one point Miyuki was so frustrated that she threw the papers across the room and laid her head down on the table. "Now, now Miyuki the papers didn't do anything to you" Shizumas voice said and then she felt arms wrap around her.

"Leave me alone Shizuma" Miyuki said her eyes still closed as she let out a sigh. "Some one is frustrated… you need a break" Shizuma said. Miyuki opened her eyes and rose up sitting straight now Shizumas arms still around her "I can't Shizuma I need to get everything planned" She said looking up into the Etoile eyes. "Well you certainly can't work like you are now" Shizuma replied "Come on we'll go to the green house, you can take your work… it's good if you change your environment" She said smiling flashing a come on you know you want to smile.

Miyuki soon found herself at the table in the green house, Shizuma had been right the change of the environment helped a lot. She would stop and watch Shizuma tend to the flowers every once in a while and before she knew it she was done and the only thing that would need to happen was for the lunch on with the other student council presidents so they could get their plan together and from one big ceremony fit for all three schools. Miyuki smiled she has her eyes closed as she was relaxing.

"There we go nice and relaxed" Shizuma said smiling, and placed a cup of tea in front of her as she sat down opposite of Miyuki. "Thank you Shizuma" She said smiling and looked at the cup of tea, she smiled and took a sip it was Shizumas black tea a favorite of Miyukis. Shizuma smiled "What will you do after graduation?" Miyuki asked, Shizuma thought a moment "Well, I'll be going to college for my degree in business, then after that I'll be most likely taking over my father business" She replied looking down at her tea.

"And yourself?" she asked looking back up to Miyuki. Miyuki shrugged "I honestly don't know anymore, my father apparently doesn't care now well he never did I man he's out on business... He's not even going to the funeral… he's send flowers…" She said rolling her eyes and looked at her own cup. "We'll I'll be working mostly with my father so my business courses are going to be self taught mostly… Maybe you could apply to get a job there… He's always s looking for new talent and well I'm sure you would get a great job with good benefits" Shizuma said, she really wanted Miyuki and her to stay together if it was possible.

Miyuki smiled "I might do that" She replied and closed her eyes, "Shizuma… Remember when you asked me if I ever loved anyone?" Miyuki asked. Shizuma thought a moment, she nodded she remembered it all to well, because she had kissed Miyuki and then was slapped. "I have" Miyuki said looking down "I thought I would let you know" Shizuma smiled "So I know this someone?" she asked, Miyuki nodded "You know this person all to well."

With that Miyuki thanked Shizuma and left to go back to her room and put the papers away, she sighed what was I thinking I could never tell her my true feelings she thought. Miyuki sighed when she put the papers up she smiled and laid back her mood was better for the most part, she closed her eyes and when she awoke she looked at the clock she had fallen asleep and it was now six. Miyuki then noticed a flower at the window it hadn't been there before; a single red rose, Miyuki went over and picked it up she looked at the unused flower vase on her desk and then placed some water in it and placed the flower "Shizuma " she said smiling.

At dinner Shizuma noticed that Miyuki was eating again and this made her smile, though inside she felt a bit miserable. Miyuki noticed this and looked at Shizuma who lonely seemed to look at someone else to avoid her gaze. Once dinner was over Shizuma was walking back to her room when she felt a hand on her back "Shizuma… what's wrong?" Miyuki asked and pressed her head into Shizumas back. Shizuma smiled "Nothing just lonely a bit" she said.

After the Etoile election Shizuma had not flirted with any of the girls. Miyuki then dragged Shizuma into her room, Shizuma… show me love" She said "Please show me love" Shizuma only seem too smile and she looked at Miyuki whose head was down. She took her finger and moved her chin up, Shizuma smiled and kissed her and then started to unbutton her dress.

A/N: Ha bet I wouldn't update would you I had to though I've got my other Miyuki story like four chapter I wanted to make this one special cause it's Shizuma and Miyuki I have no idea when the next chapter will be out cause I'm getting sick - And yes I left you all with a cliff hanger but don't worry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO not own strawberry panic

When Miyuki woke up she felt pressed against another body she could feel their skin and then she opened her eyes holding her was Shizuma she had been using Shizumas breast as a pillow. Miyuki looked at her friends sleeping figure and thought about last night events. She blushed heavenly an then felt a hand brush her hair away from her face "Good Morning Miyuki" Shizumas soft voice said as she effortlessly got up and started to dress.

There was silence and Shizuma started to the door "No Shizuma wait" Miyuki said and jumped out of her bed almost tripped and ran over to her hugging her. They stayed like that for about five minutes hugging no one saying anything "Last night... What we did are we... a couple or was it just a…" Miyuki didn't want to say the last part she knew Shizuma knew what she was talking about.

Shizuma smiled. "I would like very much of us to be a couple" Shizuma replied and Miyuki nuzzled into her Thank you Shizuma… Thank you" she said "You should get dressed… come with me to the Green house" She said, Miyuki nodded and before she knew it they were arriving at the green house.

Miyuki never really had a green thumb but she did as Shizuma did and actually found it enjoying; now she had wished she had come sooner. "Miyuki… Miyuki" Shizumas soft voice sounded, Miyuki snapped out of her world and looked over at her best friend now lover "Sorry what?" She asked a bit embarrassed she had not been listening Shizuma laughed a little "I said we should get some lunch if I'm correct I have some meeting to attend right after" She said and with the she took Miyuki by the hand and the went to the Cafeteria.

It was actually normal to see Miyuki and Shizuma having lunch together what wasn't normal though as the cafeteria witness as when Shizuma was leaving, she gave Miyuki a kiss. By dinner time all sorts of rumors had spread and it actually put Miyuki down hearing some of them, so down that she hardly was eating which Shizuma picked up on almost immediately. Shizuma could see the distress in her face so she stood up, everyone went quite as they looked at the Etoile.

Shizuma cleared her throat "I don't know what rumors have been spread... And I'm not sure what the facts are but let me settle them for you … Yes it's True Miyuki and myself are a couple, and it's not out of sympathy of her loss of an engagement.. I have loved Miyuki a very long time and I have just now been given the proper chance of telling her." Shizuma said and then sat down Miyuki was blushing widely now.

It was graduation day, a happy time for the entire student's one in particular Miyuki, ever since that night she and Shizuma were hardly ever apart. Even now they still wouldn't be apart, her parents and Miyuki's decided to talk and they actually approved of the marriage of the two, Since both families were wealthy it seemed the thing to do and both seemed to be happy so Miyuki could keep her family honor and be happy at the same time, and with Shizuma she did fell happy, happy and free, like a bird in a cage that had been let go.

A/N: And it's done I've always love the Shizuma Miyuki pairing so yeah… I actually really enjoyed this though nothing major really happened I just like the Idea that Miyuki can finally be happy.

Ps I might do more stories that involve the two with this like maybe wedding day or future so keep alert


End file.
